Abigail Preston
Abigail Lee Preston '''(May 15th, 1984) better known by her ring name, Abby Addiction, is an American Professional Wrestler, currently a Free Agent. She was the 2015 EWE Queen of the Ring, a 2x EWE Women's Champion, 4x EWE Diva's Champion and is a member of the EWE Hall of Fame. Early Life Born May 15th, 1984 in Kansas City Kansas as the daughter of Mary Anne Preston and Eugene (Mr.) Jobber, as degrading as that last part is. Abigail went to Stony Point South Elementary School, Arrowhead Middle School and Washington High School all located in Kansas City Kansas. During her days in Grade School she be-friended her best friend Christina Carter, who is better known as Christy Chaos. Life wasn't all easy for Abigail though, not even close. Her Mother was a Drug Addict and her Father was an alcoholic. She knows all about Addictions from her parents. Her Father, Mr. Jobber, was hardly ever around, and left completely moving to Nevada leaving Abby and her mother when Abby was 15. Despite her mother, Mary Ann Preston, being a Drug Addict she was still a good and loving mother in Abigail's life. When Abigail was 18 though her mother Over-Dosed on Crystal Meth (or so it was thought, until later discovered she was murdered), leaving her on her own ever since. After her mother passed, Abigail wanted to pay her respect to her mother and have no ties to her worthless father, so she changed her last name to her mothers, Preston. Despite a rough bringing up, everything else went ok for Abigail after that. After her best friend started to pursue a wrestling career, Abigail started to train as well. Ever since Christina went Pro she's helped train Abigail waiting for the perfect moment when she was ready. That time had came, as in June of 2011, Abigail would officially graduate from Christy and Johnny's C.W.A. (Chaos Wrestling All-Stars). Professional Wrestling Career '''Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (2011-2016) Abby began her career on July 24th, 2011 at the EWE Queen of the Ring. Her debut was a success as she defeated EWE Hall of Famer, Trish Stratus. After defeating Lita on Ladies Night #15, Abby got her challenge accepted and she was off to her 2nd PPV match on September 4th, 2011 at EWE Summer BreakDown. On that night Abby would defeat Mickie James and complete her hat-trick sweep over the Queens of Wrestling. Ladies All-Star Wrestling (2016 & 2017) ....... In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Abstinence (Rolling Cutter/Lifting Rolling Cutter) 2015-Present * DeTox (Hell's Gate) 2011-Present (Though originally called The Addiction, name was changed in 2015) Signature Moves * OverDose (Moonsault to standing opponent, turned into reverse Huranicanna for the pin) * Withdrawal (Discuss Big Boot) * Relapse '''(Start off going for a Side-Effect, Abby does a complete back flip to hit a DDT) * '''The Recovery (Quick desperation Cutter, when opponent has been in control, hence the name) * InterVention (Jumping Crossbody) Other Various Moves * Step-Up Enzuigri * Standing Moonsault * Various Supplexes * Evenflow DDT * Sleeper * Inverted DDT * Armdrag Takedown * Armbar * Side LegLock * Scoop Powerslam * Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker Entrance Themes * "Addicted" by Saving Abel 2011-Present Pic Bases * Cassidy Freeman 2011-2012 * Erica Durance 2013-Present Tag Teams & Stables * The Redbirds w/ Amelia "The Phoenix" Pietersen 2011-2012 EWE * Diva Task Force w/ Angela Fortin 2013-2016 EWE * Prime Addiction w/ Maya Jensen 2017 LAW Championships and Accomplishments Extreme Wrestling Entertainment Championships * 2x EWE Women's Champion * 4x EWE Diva's Champion * 1x EWE Diva's Tag Team Champion w/ Angela Fortin * 1x EWE TeleVixen Champion Honors * EWE Hall of Fame: Class of 2016 * Diva's Grand Slam Champion * 2015 Queen of the Ring * Final EWE Women's Champion * Longest Reigning EWE Diva's Champion Days * Longest Reigning and Final EWE Diva's Tag Team Champion w/ Angela Fortin Days * 3rd Longest Winning Streak in EWE History 19 * 1st Ever EWE TeleVixen Champion * 1st Ever 3x & 4x EWE Diva's Champion * 1st and Only 6x EWE Women's/Diva's Champion * Never Lost the Women's, Diva's Tag, nor TeleVixen Championships Awards * 2012: 2nd & 5th Best Match against Amelia Pietersen at Final Destination & Girls Night Out * 2015: Best Diva * 2015: Best Face * 2015: Best Tag Team Angela Fortin * 2016: 5th Best Match Rumble Match Ladies All-Star Wrestling Championships * n/a Honors * 2016 Queen of the Ring Quarter Finalist * 2017 Queen of the Ring Quarter Finalist Awards * n/a